Put a Diamond In It
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: Logan has been in love with James for as long as he can remember. So, when he finds out James only likes his favorite song because it has his last name in it, Logan is determined to give him a reason to like it. DOMINANT LOGAN Jagan one-shot. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I've spent the past two days watching movies on Netflix and writing this while I do so, like currently, I am watching the EPIC movie, Iron Man 2, and I just finished this one-shot here. I made sure it was long and I'm pretty sure it's the longest one I've written. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**This fic is based on the song _Put a Diamond In It _by **_Semi Precious Weapons._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>"Go get James up from his nap. It's about 4:30, and Gustavo wants us at the studio," Kendall said, patting Logan on the shoulder before following Carlos out of the apartment. Logan gulped as the front door closed and headed into his and James's shared room. He silently stepped into the bedroom and his breath hitched at the sight before him. James was laying on his bed, shirt ridden up to just below his pecs, his washboard abs facing Logan. His sandy brown hair was tousled, strands scattered across the purple pillow as his eyelids fluttered, mouth parted slightly to let air pass into his lungs. Logan licked his lips and moved his eyes lower, scanning James's tanned abs to see the waistband of his Nike boxers was visible over the belt of his jeans, the V of his hips flexing as he took deep breath.<p>

"Fuck you, Kendall, for making me wake up this gorgeous creature!" he whispered harshly, willing his hard-on to leave.

Logan moved closer to James, his thighs resting on the side of the bed. He moved the mattress with his thighs, watching James's sleeping form shake slightly as the bed moved. James took a deep breath and rolled over, showing Logan his exposed back, the tendons and muscles flexing as he sucked in air. His pants were halfway down his ass, his boxers tight against his body, obviously meant for playing hockey.

"James," Logan whispered, voice sounding huskier than it should've, "You have to get up."

Logan grabbed James's wrists and shook his arms. "James!"

The sleeping brunette scrunched his eyebrows and groaned, making Logan's dick throb in his pants. James simply took in another deep breath and turned his head to the left, and away from Logan. The shorter boy sighed in frustration, deciding to resort to childish behavior. He went into their bathroom and grabbed James's 'Cuda Man Spray off of the counter and taking a quick look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were a light pink color and his eyes were slightly dilated, lust pumping through his veins. He splashed cold water on his face, willing his problem to go away for now, as he stepped back into his bedroom. He walked up to James's sleeping form and sprayed the 'Cuda in front of his nose, making sure to stand back.

A couple seconds later, James's eyes popped open, hazel orbs focusing on Logan as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you using my 'Cuda?" he asked gruffly, sleep evident in his voice.

Logan blushed and hid the can in his back pocket, throwing his hands up in defense. "No! I sprayed some in front of your face so you'd wake up." Logan whirled around and James watched the way his ass swayed as he made his way into the bathroom to put the Man Spray back.

"How long was I asleep?" James asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Since noon," came Logan's reply. "By the way, Gustavo wants us at the studio." Logan emerged from the bathroom, smoothing his shirt. James nodded and sat up, pulling his shirt down and catching the small look of disappointment that crossed over Logan's features. He stood and pulled his jeans up to cover the waistband of his boxers, making his belt a notch tighter and glancing up at the shorter boy. James let a small smile grace his lips as he noticed a bulge in the front of the other's skinny jeans. Logan leaned against the doorframe as James smoothed his hair down in haste before slipping on a pair of sneakers and grabbing his phone off of the nightstand.

"Let's roll."

James followed Logan out of the apartment and down to the Big-Time-Rush-mobile, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as they were the only ones in the car.

"Where's Kendall and Carlitos?"

Logan twisted the key in the ignition. "They left like, five minutes ago. They told me to get you up."

James nodded as Logan pulled out of the Palmwoods parking lot and drove down Sunset Boulevard, passing a billboard of them on their way. James turned the radio on and messed with the stations, finding one that he usually listened to.

"Now here's number five on the Top Twenty Alternative Countdown! Semi Precious Weapons with Put A Diamond In It!" the host announced before the song blared through the speakers. James smiled as Logan raised an eyebrow, obviously questioning the song.

"I love this song!" the taller yelled, belting out the lyrics. "Violence is glamour, I'm glamourous. Tell me that you love me, before we turn to dust. My hand can be heavy, when it lives in your mouth, violence is glamour, let's just drown! Put a diamond in it, put a diamond in it, put a diamond in it and bite down—"

Logan yanked his eyes away from James as he hit the gas, not realizing the light had turned green. The pretty boy would look over at Logan and get close to his face, almost whispering the lyrics in his ear. Fuck James for being so hot. He seemed to be unlucky, hitting every red light on the way to the studio which made everything harder, including the monster in his pants. James leaned over and Logan felt his hot breath on his ear as he, once again, whispered the lyrics. "Who, who, who wants my baby?"

Logan shuddered and pulled into the parking lot of Rocque Records, listening to James sing the song.

"You, you, you wants my baby! You, you, you wants my baby!"

He laughed to himself and parked the car, cutting the engine along with the radio. James groaned, maybe a little too sexually for Logan's taste, as he got out of the car.

"That was my favorite song!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You only like it because it has your last name in it."

James smiled. "Is that bad?"

The boys laughed as they entered the studio, heading straight into the dance studio.

—

Rehearsal went on forever. James couldn't help but glance over at Logan, who would quickly look away, hoping to not have been caught. The taller brunette smiled when he watched Logan go over the dance routine, hips swishing and body moving smoothly to the music. Logan saw James watching him, making sure to not make eye contact in fear of awkwardness. James was straight, right? The infamous ladies man couldn't be gay...or could he? Logan stumbled backward and was shaken out of his thoughts as he crashed into the ballet bar that was against the wall. The other three boys rushed over, James being the first to get there, and unhooked his arm from the bar.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

Logan blinked a few times as Kendall held up three fingers in his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Logan rubbed his head. "Three."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and helped the boy up, standing him on his feet. Carlos smiled and put his helmet on Logan's head, causing everyone to laugh. "You need this more than I do, Carlitos."

Logan handed the helmet back to the Latino, who smiled and hit it twice.

Logan took another spill later, once again, his mind on James. The pretty boy had been dancing next to him and when it came time for Logan's back-flip, the genius wasn't focused, resulting in him landing on his shoulder.

"Is he okay, guys?" Gustavo asked as the boys ran over to the shorter boy for a second time. James scooped him up and brought him over to Gustavo, shaking his head.

"He should be fine by Monday."

The manager nodded and dismissed them, Kendall and Carlos hopping in a limo as James set Logan in the passenger seat of the car as he drove.

"It's five-thirty on a Friday night! Where are you?" A commercial blared on the radio, as Logan lolled his head to the side. He really hadn't fallen on purpose, but he had faked an injured shoulder. He knew it was Friday, which meant Carlos and Kendall would be out on dates and Mama Knight and Katie would be at a movie, leaving James to stay home with him. He saw the way James was looking at him, and it wasn't normal either. It was beyond normal. The taller would stare into Logan's chocolate eyes and subconsciously lick his lips, or sway his hips a little more seductively. Logan noticed this, too. He smiled to himself and knew that when he got home, he was going to give James a night he'd never forget.

James pulled into the Palmwoods parking lot and killed the engine, stealing a glance at Logan. The tired boy was out cold, hair ruffled as his head lolled against the headrest. James smiled, leaning over to press a chaste kiss on his forehead before getting out of the car. He walked around the hood and opened the passenger door, picking Logan up bridal style and carrying him into the Palmwoods. He was so adorable when he slept.

James carried Logan into the elevator and kicked the button panel, managing to hit floor two after five tries. The doors slid shut, James feeling bad for anyone in the lobby waiting for the elevator, since it had to stop on floors three, five, six, and nine before making it's descent back to the lobby.

James stared at the small boy in his arms, smiling at how peaceful he looked. Logan breaths were steady, his lips slightly parted to let out the rhythmic puffs of air. His pale skin seemed to glow underneath the florescent lights that buzzed over head. James felt his heart thump a little harder when Logan shifted in his arms, nuzzling his face in James's neck as he looped his arms around it. James hugged him back, catching how Logan smelled like musk and cedar, probably from the beanbag chair he was sitting on earlier that day. James let his eyes drift shut, getting lost in the scent. It was incredible, so delicious, so _Logan._

James's love for Logan wasn't newfound. It was always there, hidden deep inside. It had just been more—er,_ prominent_, for the past few weeks. James was unable to sleep at night, for he was always watching the small boy sleep. So he had resorted to taking naps during the day, usually from eleven am, to four pm, right before rehearsal. Usually, Kendall would have Carlos wake him up, the small Latino jumping on the bed like a maniac. It was easier, for he didn't have to stare up at Logan and become instantly hard from the brainiac's doe-like eyes. But when Logan woke him up today, he made sure to put his belt a notch tighter, hopefully concealing his raging hard-on. He also tried to make himself more noticeable by singing his favorite song right in Logan's ear as he drove, hoping to seduce the smaller boy. I mean, who wouldn't want to have his baby? So when Logan hurt himself in rehearsal, James jumped at the chance to take care of him.

James stepped into the apartment to find three notes. He carefully placed Logan on the couch and covered him in a blanket, having a little trouble unhooking the boy's arms from around his neck. James walked over to the freezer and grabbed an icepack, wrapping it in a paper towel before pressing it against the sleeping boy's shoulder while picking up the notes on the counter.

_Jamie and Logie,_

_I'm out with Stephanie. Be back whenever._

_—'Los_

James flipped to the next note.

_Out with Jo. You know how it goes._

_—Kendall_

James laughed and figured Carlos was next to him as he wrote the note because it said 'Kendall' at the very bottom. The rest of the space was filled with various other nicknames for Kendall all scribbled out. James looked at the third note, from Katie and Mama Knight.

_James and Logan,_

_Katie and I are at the theater for our Girls Night Out. We'll be back around eleven and I forgot to go shopping today, so I was wondering if you'd go to the store for me. The list is on the back and the money is in my jewelry box. Thanks boys :)_

_—Mama K_

James sighed and shoved the list in his back pocket and got the money out of Mama Knight's jewelry box. He walked over to the sleeping boy on the couch and gently nudged him awake.

"Logan?"

Logan's eyes fluttered open halfway, eyelids still heavy with sleep. "Hmm?" He stretched, letting out a yawn.

James smiled. "I'm going to the store for Mrs. Knight. I'll be back in an hour, so you get some rest."

Logan nodded and curled back into the couch, pulling the blanket up to his neck.

James watched him fall asleep again before he grabbed the car keys and head out of the apartment.

Logan heard the door shut and popped his eyes open, craning his head to look at the closed door. He threw the icepack on the coffee table and kicked the blanket off of his legs, racing over to the window to see James pulling into the street. Logan smiled and started formulating his plan for tonight, knowing that all the bondage skills he had would come in handy.

—

James headed into the grocery store, pulling out the list that everyone contributed to. He saw everyone's handwriting, most of the items in Carlos's though, ridiculous things like Bacon Blitz ice cream and a dinosaur egg that supposedly "hatches" and gives you a real dinosaur when put in water.

James went down the list, starting with everything Mrs. Knight wrote down, all of that stuff being the most important.

"Milk..."

James put the jug in the cart and crossed it off the list with the pen behind his ear.

"Check. Eggs..."

James searched for the carton that looked like the one in their fridge, which was brown and cardboard. Once he found it, he set it gently in the cart before drawing a line through the word.

"Check. Bread..."

James looked up, seeing aisle number four had the bread. He tossed in a loaf of WonderBread and another of whole wheat, knowing Carlos needed the sourdough while he enjoyed his healthy bread.

"Check. Energy Drinks..."

He scurried down the aisle, grabbing a case of Logan's favorite energy drinks, the ones he liked to sip as he worked on his homework. He claimed that they kept him hydrated when James knew he only drank them so the genius could keep his eyes open long enough to get it all done.

"Check. Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets..."

James smiled and made his way to the freezer section, picking out two bags of the microwaveable dinner, smiling happily and making sure to remind himself to pick out all the T-Rexes before Carlos did,

"Check. Fruit Smackers..."

He found where the candy was and plucked Carlos's favorite snack off of the hook, dropping it in the cart.

"Check."

He smiled when he saw his own handwriting on the list, making his way to the beauty aisle so he could buy all of the store's 'Cuda Massive Hold. He crouched down and skimmed the bottom shelf, eyes landing on the last four cans. He grabbed them and tossed them in the metal basket, satisfied that he took the last ones.

He went over the items again on the list, making sure they were all in the cart. He had grabbed the box of corndogs that Carlos wrote down, the duct tape for Katie, the notebook for Logan, and the latest issue of Hockey Magazine for Kendall. Everything was there, except for something written at the very bottom of the list. It was in Logan's neat handwriting, the way he curled his 'G's up into the next letter was unmistakable. James stared at it for a moment, kind of in shock that Logan would even put that down. Well, he usually was the one to go shopping, so it was probably easier anyway. James swallowed thickly, undeniably a little turned on by the smart boy's request. James made his way down the aisle and grabbed a tube of AstroGlide off the shelf before making his way to the register.

_'Why would Logan need lube?'_ he asked himself, obviously confused. Logan wasn't gay...was he?

James had the thought plague his mind the whole drive home, even with the radio on. He pulled into the Palmwoods and walked into the lobby carrying all four bags, making his way into the elevator. He leaned down and pressed floor two with his nose, figuring it was way easier than his foot. When he reached the apartment, he dug his keys out of his pocket, struggling to unlock the door with all the bags in his hands. Eventually he got it, walking in and dropping the bags on the counter. He put all the cold stuff in their designated places before he realized how half of the lights were off. It was only about eight, which surprised him, because he didn't think he'd spent two hours at the store. Plus, with Daylight Savings time, it rarely got dark around eight, so when half the lights were off and the blinds were closed, James knew something was up.

He quickly put all the groceries away and grabbed the lube for Logan, walking toward their closed bedroom door.

"Logan?"

He stopped in front of their room, the bottle heavy in his hand. He listened closely, hearing muffled music coming from beyond the door.

_'Violence is glamour, I gave it my all. With all the pavement pounded, there's nowhere left to fall. My heart can be heavy when it drowns in your drink, violence is glamour, let's just sink!'_

James smiled and knocked on the door, twisting the knob and peeking inside.

"Logan?" I'm back from the store."

He crept in and saw the Logan's bed neatly made and his own bed made just as wrinkle-free. He tossed the bottle of AstroGlide onto Logan's bed and looked toward the bathroom, seeing the light off. He glanced up at the stereo in the corner, his iPod resting in the dock with the song on loop. He whipped around when the door slammed behind him, lock clicking and Logan standing there looking at him deviously.

"L-Logan?"

The brainiac closed the distance between them, gripping James's shirt roughly. "I've seen you James. The way you look at me. The passion, the want, the lust that glistens in your eyes."

James swallowed thickly and stared in the smaller boy's eyes, seeing the chocolate orbs had gone black, full blown with lust. "I know you want me, James." Logan dropped his shirt and backed up. "Come and get me."

Logan smiled as James ran up and slammed him against the wall, hands firmly gripping his hips. "You're so cocky, Logan."

Logan was prepared, ready to show James that he wasn't as innocent as he looked. He was ready to be confident, to make James his. He wanted to stop being underestimated. He wanted to be dominant.

James crashed his lips to Logan's, digging his nails into the shorter boy's hips. The shorter brunette slid his hands underneath James's shirt and pulled it off, James diving back to assault Logan's lips. Logan reached up and threaded his fingers into James's chestnut locks, the satiny strands poking in between his fingers as he fisted it, yanking the taller boy's head back roughly.

James's lips came off of Logan's with a loud pop, a harsh gasp coming from his lips. James let his eyes lazily open, seeing Logan push him forcefully back toward his bed. It hit the backs of his legs and he tumbled backward onto the mattress, Logan bounding on top of him. James watched intently as Logan undid his belt and yanked it from it's loops, bringing his left hand up to the bedpost. Logan wrapped the leather around James's wrist, tightly fastening it around the post. James watched as Logan took his own belt and did the same with his other wrist, using the brown strip to hold his arm in place. James's hazel eyes flickered to the older boy as he paced in front of the bed, the song playing in the background. Logan turned to look at James sprawled out on the bed, chest heaving as he fidgeted against his restraints. There was an obvious bulge in the front of his pants as well as his own, which struggled against the constrictive material of his jeans. Logan loved seeing James so vulnerable, so submissive. It was almost painfully arousing.

Logan moved forward and smile devilishly as he delicately ran his hand up James's leg. The taller shuddered, making Logan smile in satisfaction as he untied James's shoes. He made sure to take extra long, pulling each knot out slowly and tugging off each sneaker. He pulled off his socks too, tossing them by the sneakers as he kicked off his own shoes. Logan crawled up James's form, straddling his hips and staring straight into his hazel eyes.

"You know what, James?"

James's heart beat faster, sweat beading on his chest as heat rushed to his groin. "What, Logan?"

"Do you know what glamour is, James?"

James shook his head, wanting Logan desperately to show him.

Logan licked his lips. "Violence. Violence is glamour. _And I'm glamourous_."

James threw his head back and yowled in pleasure as Logan mouthed at his neck, raking his nails down the pretty boy's chest. Satisfied with his reaction, Logan repeated his action, harder than before, eliciting another cry from James. Logan looked up and saw James's wrists were red as he pulled against the belts holding them back, making him smile in mischief.

James's chest heaved with each quick breath he took, his body already damp with sweat. He lifted his head, looking at the older boy straddling his body, and practically drooled seeing his toned torso being revealed. He watched with hungry hazel orbs as Logan tugged his shirt out of his pants. Logan loosened his necktie and slid it over his collar as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. James gasped when the smaller boy pressed his hips down, applying pressure to James's suffocating dick. James moaned and bucked his hips up, gaining a bit more friction, and man, it felt damn good.

Logan lifted his chin and let his shirt slide off his arms tantalizingly slow, smirking when he saw James's eyes rake over his body. He had to admit, he had been working on it lately, going to the gym to work out. He wasn't as built as James, but his muscles were there and they were visible, and they were just as sexy.

Logan scooted down, hearing the song played over again once more, listening for the words he would need next.

He popped the button on the pretty boy's jeans and tugged them down his tanned legs, smiling at James's desperation as he helped kick them off. Logan slid his hand up James's leg, fingers lightly brushing over the the bulge in the black hockey boxers the taller boy was wearing.

"James," Logan growled huskily. "Tell me that you love me, before we turn to dust." He pressed his palm flat against James's arousal, making a wanton moan spill from his lips.

"I love you, Logan," he droned, words mixing with another moan as Logan continued to tease him.

Waves of pleasure rippled throughout his body as he felt his boxers slide down his legs and Logan's cold hands rake up his torso once again. He picked his head up and locked eyes with the older boy, a smirk dancing on his lips as he rolled his hips against James's erection, the rough fabric rubbing against his length turning him on all the more.

"Ngh, Logan," James groaned, tugging his wrists forward with hopes of freedom, to no avail. "You're wearing too many clothes."

It took James a while to form the coherent sentence, it being way harder with Logan giving him a fucking lap dance.

"Wouldn't you like to fix that?" Logan asked innocently.

James nodded, pulling his hands forward again, hoping Logan would take the hint as he placed a pleading smile on his face.

The genius smirked. "Aw, I guess you'll just have to watch."

James's smile faded when Logan daintily climbed off of him and peeled his jeans off of his legs, revealing dark gray boxers that hugged his ass in all the right places. It was a shame they'd have to come off.

Logan tugged his boxers down and smirked when he saw James's eyes widen. He had alway been proud of his size and he knew he'd have to see the pretty boy's reaction, since the lusty hazel eyes had been glued to him the whole time.

He walked back over to the bed and crawled between James's legs, eyeing the boy's torso hungrily. Red scratch marks littered his abs which flexed under Logan's fingers as he made his way to James's face. James grabbed Logan's tie with his teeth and tugged his head down for a heated kiss, lips sliding together in sync, tongues battling for dominance. James put up a fight, but Logan knew, with his hands restrained, James couldn't win. Logan won easily, moving his lips down James's collar bone and jaw, leaving a trail of burning kisses. Logan reached his right hand up and shoved his fingers into James's mouth, the taller boy eagerly accepting the digits. Logan continued his trek down James's body, letting his hand slacken.

"My hand can be heavy when it lives in your mouth, James."

James moaned around Logan's three fingers, swirling his tongue around them and making sure they were nice and wet.

Logan yanked his fingers from the brunette's mouth and unknotted the tie around his neck with his left hand, smirking as he pulled it off his neck. James watched with wide eyes as Logan used his left hand and his teeth to tie the tie as a gag in his mouth. Logan leaned up to admire his work, sliding back down James's sticky body.

"Fuck, James. You look _so_ _fucking hot_ when you're tied up like this."

James moaned in reply and watched Logan put a finger to his own lips.

"Shh. What if someone comes home? You have to be quiet."

James nodded and Logan smirked scooting down to hover over James's dick. Without warning he shoved a finger inside of James, working it in and out as the taller boy adjusted to the intrusion.

"Let's put a diamond in it," Logan growled, adding another finger before licking the underside of James's cock.

Resisting the urge to moan, James bit down on the gag on his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he wiggled his hips. He wanted more, more than just Logan's fingers probing his insides. Waves of ecstasy rippled throughout his body as Logan swirled his tongue around the throbbing flesh in his mouth, deep throating him already. James knew he was close, he was when Logan practically jumped him when he walked in, but this, he wouldn't last much longer.

Logan withdrew his fingers and used his hands to hold James's hips down, as the taller boy was getting a little restless and was erratically rolling his hips upward. Without warning, James exploded, Logan swallowing every drop. He pulled off and licked his lips, staring at the creature beneath him. His knuckles were white as he clenched his hands in fists, hair stuck to his forehead with hormonally-induced sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut tight, teeth sinking into the tie in his mouth.

James popped an eye open and saw Logan drinking in his appearance, his sloppy, sweaty, sexy appearance.

"James," Logan whispered. "Do you know who wants my baby?"

James's heartbeat quickened and he shook his head as he saw Logan position himself between his legs, a smirk dancing on his lips.

_"You."_

He slammed into James's willing body, making the pretty boy bite down on the tie in his mouth once again to suppress a loud moan of pleasure.

"You wants my baby, James. You," Logan growled, gripping James's hips as he rocked forward.

James panted, moaning quietly behind Logan's tie, arms pulling against the leather belts that held them against the bed posts. His wrists were raw and hurt like hell, but man, it felt so fucking good. He picked his legs up and locked his ankles behind Logan's waist, pulling him closer and making him thrust deeper.

Logan grunted and got James's subliminal message, picking his lower body up and thrusting harder at a new angle. He felt the taller boy shudder beneath him and let out a muffled cry, letting him know he'd hit his sweet spot. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, finding the sounds James was making extremely sexy and such a turn-on.

Logan dug his nails into James's soft sides, feeling the boy buck upward. He smirked and slid out before filling James again, a loud moan ripping from James's throat.

Logan leaned forward, brushing his thumb over James's Adam's Apple lightly before placing his lips over it and sucking, smoothly thrusting inside of James. He nipped at the tender skin, hearing muffled mewls of pleasure spill from the taller boy's lips. He heard the bed frame rattle as James tried to break free still, not giving up against his strong bonds. Logan's hands roamed James's sticky body, fingers tangling through his hair, hands gripping the back of his neck, nails raking up his smooth sides.

James pushed his throat up into Logan's mouth, loving the feeling of Logan's hot tongue against his sensitive neck. He bit down harder on the cloth in his mouth, feeling Logan's hair tickling his chin. He smelled the cedar and musk that he loved so much and cried out, Logan thrusting fast and hitting his prostate dead on.

Logan tumbled over the edge with one more thrust, painting James's insides white. He panted and shallowly rolled his hips forward, watching James unravel beneath him. He felt James's legs squeeze around his waist and he once again sucked on the pretty boy's tanned neck, biting harshly at the tender skin. A muffled moan escaped James's lips as he exploded, shooting his hot seed all over his and Logan's stomachs.

Logan pulled out, breaths coming out fast and uneven as he tried to regain composure. He stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to James, untying the tie from around his mouth. James sucked in air, arms tugging at the belts that held him back. Logan walked to the bedposts, undoing each belt before James's arms went limp, dangling over the sides of his bed. Logan chuckled and scooped him up, carrying the taller boy into the bathroom.

He ran the water in the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before he set James down, holding him up until he regained his strength. James stood with his eyes shut, hearing Logan softly hum as he washed his body for him, using delicate fingers in his hair and gentle scrubs along his skin. Logan washed himself before turning the water off and bringing James back into their room, dressing him in his pajamas and laying him in his bed. Logan smiled and crawled in beside him, flicking the lamp off and feeling James cuddle into his side.

"I could've done that."

Logan smiled. "I know, but I wanted to."

"Tonight was really fun," he said.

Logan smiled and let his eyes focus on James's figure in the darkness. "Sure was."

Logan heard James rustle around. "Thanks."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

James sighed. "Being my first, I'm glad it was you."

"You're welcome. You were my first, too."

James lightly chuckled. "Really?"

Logan nodded and then remembered he couldn't see him. "Yeah."

"Well, it was great."

"Mhmm."

Logan leaned over and kissed James's forehead,

"I love you," he whispered.

James's heart fluttered. "I love you, too."

James reached a hand out felt around for Logan's face. His fingers tangled in his short hair. "Nope," he stated.

His hands trailed down to Logan's chocolate eyes, which he closed. "Nope."

The hands moved down and felt his nose. "Cute, but no."

He skipped Logan's mouth entirely and traced his abs. "Oohh, sexy. But, not what I'm looking for."

Logan smiled and shuddered as James cupped him through his boxers. "Hmmm..." He moved his hand around and Logan bit his lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping. "Somebody's excited." He added pressure and Logan let a gasp out. James laughed lightly and pulled his hand away. "Nope."

Logan whimpered causing James to laugh even more. He ran a finger up his abs, chest, neck, throat, and chin before finally stopping at his lips. James traced one with his index finger and Logan flicked his tongue out and swirled it around the intruding digit.

"There they are," James whispered.

He grasped Logan's cheeks and pulled his face towards him, their lips meeting in a soft contact. Logan tasted like minty toothpaste and something purely Logan.

James pulled away and rested his forehead on Logan's. "Night."

"Night." was the reply he received.

There was dead silence for about five minutes and Logan was sure Janes was asleep, when he heard a small yawn.

"I like the song more now," James said.

Logan laughed. "It has meaning now, instead of just liking it because of your name."

"I truly love you, Logan. I always have."

Logan slid his legs against James's. "I love you too, James. I never stopped. Ever."

All of a sudden, the song started playing again, the light if James's iPod flickering as the song played parts, the music breaking up as the electronic shut off again.

"I think you killed it," James whispered.

Logan laughed, grabbing James's hand underneath the blankets. "I'll buy you a new one tomorrow. But for now, go to sleep, babe."

James nodded and buried his face in Logan's neck, getting lost in the scent as they fell asleep, their bodies intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! I worked really hard on this with hopes that I'll get a lot of reviews!**

**Please, _please_ click on that REVIEW button down there and YES, anonymous reviews are enabled! **

**I love you guys so please review!**

—A «3


End file.
